


[授翻]Stolen Wallet

by Andssen



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Moderate language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: Thomas坐在他最喜欢的咖啡店里，看到桌上有一个孤零零的钱包。





	[授翻]Stolen Wallet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Wallet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520772) by [SilverLinings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings). 

Thomas坐在他一直坐的位置上，一边环顾四周看着人们匆匆忙忙的背影，一边喝着咖啡。他的妹妹是这家咖啡店的老板，他很喜欢每天来这里帮她解决些困难。顺便说一句，这里的咖啡喝起来棒极了。

Thomas注意到有张桌子上看上去好像放了个钱包。他等了几分钟，希望钱包的主人能从卫生间里出来点单，或者随便哪个人过来把钱包拿走。但是什么事都没发生。Thomas很紧张。他要去那边吗？他会有麻烦吗？他现在最不想的就是被指控为小偷。最后，Thomas站起来，朝那张桌子走了过去，在拿起那个钱包之前，他四处张望着，然后跑回他的座位上。

他打开钱包，试图找到某种身份证明。直到他看到钱包主人的驾照。该死的，Thomas差点被他的咖啡呛到。那人的名字叫Minho Hong（这是Thomas注意到的第二件事情。而第一个则是这个男人有着多么令人费解的魅力，以及这真是太不公平了）。Thomas不停地翻着钱包，终于找到了一张Minho的名片。 然后他决定打电话给那个人。

“你好，我是洪律师，我们能为您效劳吗？”

Thomas有点不知所措，低头看了看眼前的那张照片，感到自豪？印象深刻？或者其他的什么，这个男人拥有自己的律师事务所。Thomas最后清了清嗓子，而前提是那个人已经问了两遍‘你好？’。

“嗨，不，对不起，我在一家咖啡店里发现了一个钱包，然后我找到了这张卡片。我想我有，呃，Minho的钱包？“Thomas等着对方说些什么。

“非常感谢你给我们打电话。Minho目前不在大楼里，但如果你打他的私人电话，你可以安排一个时间和地点与他会面交谈。“另一个人给了Thomas他需要的号码，然后挂断了电话。Thomas试图冷静下来，然后再联系那个家伙。

Thomas觉得他无法相信自己能够和他正常的交谈，于是他给Minho发了一条短信。

_ **To Minho：** _

_ **我想你把钱包落在咖啡馆里了，然后我捡到了它。我很肯定你会想要拿回来的。** _

_ _

几分钟后，Thomas得到了回信。

** _From Minho：_ **

** _我今天不能去咖啡店转转，因为我要出差，但如果你愿意保持联系的话，我想可以在下周定个时间？_ **

Thomas继续和Minho保持着联系。他原本打算只是告诉Minho在哪里见面，然后把钱包还回去就够了。但每次当他下定决心这样做的时候，Minho就会给他回信。这让Thomas无法控制住自己。于是，他们一直在互传短信。当他和那个男人开始调情的时候，Thomas甚至没有感到内疚。一开始是互相挖苦，但那仅仅只是开玩笑而已。可Minho似乎并不介意，而Thomas也不完全是在开玩笑。

_ **From Minho：** _

_ **佛罗里达太热了，我甚至无法继续忍受下去。** _

_ _

_ **To Minho：** _

_ **可能是因为你在那里；)** _

_ _

_ **From Minho：** _

_ **我想知道如果你也在这里的话，你会觉得有多热。** _

如果Thomas说这并没有令他发笑的话，那他就是在撒谎。

正如承诺的那样，Minho下周就回到了城里。他给Thomas发了一条短信，问他是否在咖啡店里，那样他路过的时候会进去喝杯咖啡。而当然了，Thomas说他就在那里。

Thomas坐在他经常坐的位置上，不那么耐心地等着Minho出现。每隔几分钟，他就会拿起钱包(大多是无意识的)把它打开，翻出Minho的照片。这之后Thomas把钱包扔回桌子上，对他自己已经彻彻底底爱上这个家伙感到有些尴尬。

Minho一进门，Thomas立刻就变得兴奋起来，他把腰板挺直。然而穿在身上的衬衫令他感到烦躁不安。当这个好看的西装男子出现在Thomas的面前时，他觉得自己有必要显得更体面些。但Thomas很快意识到，Minho根本不知道他是谁。

Minho走到柜台前点了咖啡。Thomas挣扎了好一会直到Minho拿到了咖啡，Thomas终于决定站起来。他走到Minho那里，伸出手来自我介绍。Minho的脸上立刻闪现出一丝微笑。

“所以你就是那个偷我钱包的家伙？”Minho问，跟着Thomas走到桌边。他坐下后从桌子上拿起他的钱包。Thomas有点困惑，不明白为什么Minho拿到了他想要的却还坐在这里。尽管Thomas对这个不必要的举动感到不解，但他没有说什么。

Thomas尽了最大的努力去理解这个句子，但很不幸的是他失败了。他的口吃比第一次面试时还糟糕。Thomas被Minho的话语给弄糊涂了。他的眉头皱成一团，试图集中精力去听他说的话。Minho伸出手，把拇指按在Thomas的额头上。

“嘿，冷静点，如果你继续这么做的话，你会长皱纹的。”

Thomas抬头望着Minho，发现他带着温柔的笑容。

在那之后的大部分时间里，Minho都在说话，以此来让Thomas不再感到尴尬。Thomas最喜欢观察Minho的面部表情，特别是舌头碰到他嘴唇的方式。Thomas不太确定这对像Minho一样有魅力的人是否公平。

如果Thomas说他不想吻Minho，那么他又在撒谎。

又聊了几分钟后，Minho的手机响了起来。他歉意地看着Thomas，然后走到一边接起电话。当他回来的时候，他看起来很失望，告诉Thomas他必须回到办公室，帮助客户做点什么。听到这个消息的时候，Thomas感到自己的胃在下坠。他想让Minho留下来和他多说些话。然而，他只笑着点了点头，站起来，送Minho出去。这并不是说Minho自己做不到这件事情，而是因为Thomas每一分每一秒都需要更多的时间来欣赏Minho。

一辆车在路边等着，那辆车又漂亮又黑亮。而毫无疑问，那辆车将把Minho带回办公室。Minho走到车门旁边的时候停了下来。

“去他的。”Minho嘟囔着，Thomas几乎听不见他在说什么。他转过身，走到Thomas身边，握住他的腰，把他推到墙上。他的嘴唇抵着Thomas的。这并不是Thomas期待的那种粗暴的吻。相反，那非常温柔，充满爱意。Minho箍着Thomas柔软的腰肢，将他固定在原地。Minho的一只手伸进Thomas的衬衫里面，另一只手揉搓着他的臀部。

当Minho最终要离开时，他环顾四周，突然对他们在公共场合这个事实感到有些警惕。Thomas甚至没有注意到那个，他只是把头向后倾，靠在墙上休息，慵懒地笑着。

“我很感激你帮我找回我的钱包，”Minho说。Thomas注意到这是一句非常官方的话。他看了看Minho，困惑地皱起眉。他看着Minho理了理他的西服。

“我希望你不会介意我带你出去吃晚饭，作为对你没有偷我东西的奖励。”

Thomas微笑着，一边点点头，一边望着他，看着Minho把车门拉开。

**FIN.**

**//**


End file.
